This is fate
by Geekman-1
Summary: Percy jackson served in the army with Grover. Once they finish they move to DC and got a job as Capitol police officers. They were assigned to protect the new elected senator Annabeth Chase from California. Before Percy's mom died, she said that everything happens for a reason. And percy believes his mothers philosophy that everything happens for a reason and that this is fate.


**AN: Hey everyone. Just so you know, I'm still working on world so cold, but having writers block. Until then, enjoy this fic. This is going to be an AU story where Annabeth is on the US Senate. Also Percy is working with the Capitol Police and is assigned to Annabeth's protection detail. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Chapter 1 _

_Nice to meet you_

**Percy P.O.V.**

I never thought that when I got out of the army, I would move to D.C. I never I would become a cop with the Capitol Police. But hey, everything is suppose to happen for a reason right? That's what my mother use to say. Even though she's been gone for awhile, I still miss her. But I still believe what my mother said. Everything happens for a reason.

My partner and I pulled into a gas station. Once I park, I turn to my partner Grover.

"Hey Grover. What do you want?" I asked him.

"The usual." He replied.

"Green tea it is." I said.

Grover and I go back. He and I grew up together in Manhattan. We joined the army together. Served in the same unit. And he saved my life. Our convoy was hit by Taliban insurgents. RPG'S went off everywhere. Then an RPG struck our Humvee. I was jammed in the drivers seat. I then see someone jamming the drivers door open. I saw it was Grover. He finally was able to break and get me out before the Humvee exploded. He was awarded the Silver Star for saving my life. I owe him my life.

Once I got his green tea and my gatorade, I paid for them and went back to the car. That's when we got a call from our boss, Chiron.

"Jackson, Underwood, get back here. I have an assignment for you." Chiron ordered.

"Yes sir." I respond through the radio.

I then start the car, and head to HQ.

"So how did the blind date go?" Grover asked me.

"Eh. It didn't go too well." I replied.

He then turned and faced me.

"Again? I'm telling you are bad luck when it comes to girls. Rachel was one of Junipers friends. What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just that there was no chemistry. She wasn't the one." I replied while taking a left turn.

"It's only been one date. How do you know from that?" He asked.

"It's like how you and Juniper met. And when you when your first date, didn't you feel in your gut the she was the one?"

After a few minutes, he finally responded.

"Yes your right." He said.

"See. Just like my mom said 'Once you see the right girl, you know she's the one for you.'" I said.

"I remember her saying that. Not a day goes that I don't think of her." He said sadly.

I remained silent.

Once we got to the station, we reported in and went to Chiron's office.

"Take a seat gentlemen."

We did what we were told.

"I'm assigning you to protection detail." He said.

"Whose the person were protecting?" Grover asked.

"Her name is Annabeth Chase. She is the newly elected US senator of California. And her main goal is LGBT rights, and wants to enforce more gun control. Because of this, a few people took some shots at her California. Luckily, her security pushed her out of the way. You to be at Ronald Reagan National Airport at 3:30. Her flight is united airways from San Francisco. Flight number 233." He said.

"Yes sir." We said at the same time.

We then and traded our cruiser for a suburban. We then starting heading to Ronald Reagan National Airport.

"So what do you think she looks right?" Grover asked.

"Probably the usual. In her 40's, kinda ugly." I replied.

"You never know. She might be beautiful." He replied.

"Yeah I guess your right." I said.

The rest of the car ride was in silence.

When we got their we were waiting for ten minutes. She comes off last. When she came off and came towards us, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She had blonde hair, blue eyes. Her eyes were so blue, they looked gray. She was medium height, thin but solid.

"Well, I thinks it's time for some introductions. I'm officer Underwood but you can call me Grover." Grover told Annabeth.

"It's nice to meet you." She replied.

Oh my god. Her voice. Its so beautiful. And her smile increases her gorgeousness ten fold.

"And I'm officer Jackson. But please call me Percy." I said.

"Its nice to meet you Percy. I'm senator Chase. But call me Annabeth. I mean, after all, you guys are my protection detail so were gonna get close to each other." She said.

"Right. Now right this way mam. We have the car waiting." I said.

"I told you. Call me Annabeth." She replied while smiling.

I turn beat red. 

"R-right. S-sorry." I stammered.

"Ha ha. Its fine. No need to apologize." She said.

I think I turn more red. I see Grover looking at me.

"Well I hate to break this up, but I do have to be at the Capitol for the Congress meeting."

I couldn't form a word.

"Of course. Right this way please. Percy, your driving." Grover said.

"On it." I finally replied.

Once we get to the car and heading towards the Capitol, I couldn't but glance in the rear view mirror. She's looking over some documents to prepare the meeting. Grover then leaned over and blocked my view. He's right. I'm on duty, and I need to focus. But I can't help but think of what my mom. You'll know the right girl when you see her.

_I hope your right mom._ I thought to myself.

We finally made it to the Capitol. We escorted her to senate chambers and waited in the back.

Once the meeting was over, I was blown away by her speech skills.

"Your a really good speaker Annabeth." I said.

Grover is driving now. And I'm sitting in the back.

"Aw. Thank you." She said blushing a little bit.

"Anytime." I replied lamely.

We finally made it to her apartment. We then escorted her up.

"Alright. We will be here in the morning. Until then officer Grace, and officer D'angelo are gonna be your night shift." Grover said.

"Thank you so much. Well I'm getting tired. Goodnight and see you in the morning." Annabeth said.

Grover then left. But before Annabeth could close the door, I stopped her.

"Here. If you need anything, night or day, call me at this number and I'll answer." I said.

"Thank you Percy." Annabeth said.

"Your welcome. Good night." I said.

"Goodnight." She replied.

I then went downstairs and saw Grover talking to Thalia and Nico.

"Alright lets get out of here Perc." Grover said.

"Alright." I said.

Grover is driving and I'm in the passenger seat.

"You like her." Grover said.

"I think I do." I replied.

"You should ask her out once she's done with the Congress meeting." Grover said.

"You think I should?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah. And she likes you too." \

"You think so?" I asked.

"Of course I do. They don't call me the love doctor for nothing."

I couldn't help but laugh. We then came up to my apartment.

"Alright thanks man. Thanks for your advice." I said to him.

"Anytime bro. See you tomorrow." Grover said.

"Yeah see you." I said.

I then head in to my apartment. After I make myself something to eat, I go to bed thinking of senator Chase.

_The Congress meetings last for three more days. On the last day, I'll ask her out. _I thought to myself.

I then went to bed and fell into a nice sleep. Until the nightmares started.

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
